


Painting

by ArgentAconit



Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Atrian Birthmarks, Drabble, F/M, kiss, water colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentAconit/pseuds/ArgentAconit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emery can't get her mind off of the natural birth marks of the Atrians, so she draws them. The only thing is that they don't belong to just any Atrian, they belong to Roman. When he sneaks out of the Sector they have a few moments to themselves and Emery receives some of her own marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting

**Author's Note:**

> The story isn't fully developed and if anything is just a simple scenerio. Read on and comment as you like!

Was it such a bad thing that she had converted the shed into her own personal space? The neighbors didn’t care too much for it, not since she found the extension cord and hooked it up between the house and there. The smell of acrylics and dusts of chalks decorated the floor, the table. All she could think of were the unique markings of each Atrian, the cluster of four dots under Roman’s left eye and the streak of Indian ink fading into his hair line on the other side. Okay, maybe she hadn’t been focused on all Atrians, but instead Roman. She hadn’t drawn him exactly, not his face or a single feature other than the faded black birthmarks on his face and neck.

After helping Sophia at the pool their relationship had seemed to grow again. He was letting her in again, letting her talk to him and talking back too. It almost made her wonder if they could actually progress past friends now. The reverberating sound of thin wood on a two by four drew her attention up from the shifting shades of blue she had been working on, only to see the Atrian himself standing there. It surprised her more because he wasn’t supposed to be out of the sector, he was supposed to be home, in his pod with his sister and mother but he was standing there in that extraordinarily soft looking grey sweater, necklaces gleaming at her in the dull yellow lights she had hung around in the four corners of the small building. There was mainly silence as they looked at each other; her fingers had put down the colored pencil when she had realized who it was.

He was leaning against the wall beside the door no matter how small it was and his brilliantly blue eyes were locked on her muddled brown ones. “I managed to get a few hours outside of the sector,” He finally breathed, and she suddenly wondered how two sets of lungs and two hearts worked inside of his body when he looked no different than any other human. She quirked up the corner of her mouth at him and watched as he seemed to take that as a chance to approach, “So you decided to come to a shed?”

His answer was a short and quiet snort of amusement as he circled around her chair, looking at the patterns she had made on the papers strewn over the slightly angled desk. It almost made her feel embarrassed that she had been caught, very obviously drawing what made Roman who he was. “You seem to be obsessed with Atrian birthmarks,” He murmured, lifting one page and touching his fingers to the corner of another. He had almost purposefully avoided saying that they were his, though they both knew otherwise.

Emery shrugged and looked at the one she was playing with in front of her, “Maybe I’m obsessed with them because I think they’re beautiful,” She admitted, glancing over at him as he sifted through more pages, though thankfully he had moved on to her poorly done landscapes. It was true that she did better with scrap booking than actually making the images themselves but she liked to hope that maybe… Maybe she didn’t do so badly with Roman’s marks. “They would look better on you,” She had raised her eyebrows at that and turned to face him on her rickety little chair, searching his profile for a moment. You couldn’t blame her for being curious, could you?

“Then paint them on me,” Her voice sounded soft and subtle, like she didn’t mind the idea but just the thought of Roman paying so much attention to her made her stomach flop. He had turned to stare at her, making her crane her head back from how close he was standing, causing the yellow light to cast faded shadows over his face. The smile she was given made her smile back and she tapped her fingers against each other, “If you want, that is. Or are your thoughts still on a completely different computer?”

The challenge in her voice clearly spurred him on and she watched as he turned to take up a dry pallet of water color cakes and one of the more thin, pointed brushes standing up out of a childishly decorated coffee tin. He found the shorter stool in the corner that she usually propped canvases on and drug it over, sitting down close enough that her knees bumped against the insides of his, “Are you sure you trust me enough to hold a paint brush against your face?” It was a stalling question as his eyes raked over her face and she silently thanked herself for pulling her hair back into a messy bun when she came out earlier.

The reassuring smile she gave him was followed by a quiet chuckle, “Make me look like an Atrian, Roman. I’ve always wanted to know what I’d look like with your peoples’ birth marks.” The first touch of the cold paint against her cheek had sent a small stream of chills over her neck but she braced herself through it. After the next few strokes it wasn’t as bothersome as it had been. Emery’s eyes were watching Roman’s face, each twitch of his lips, the way his eyebrows would draw closer but never close enough to truly touch.

It came to a point where he finished her face though, and she had to lean her head, turn it so he could mark behind her ear, paint down her neck. Maybe that part was a little more sensitive, it was ticklish and at the same time she didn’t want the sensation to go away. “If it looks more like I threw paint at you, it’s your fault. I’ve never tried to paint these, or paint at all.” It made her laugh and Roman sighed, letting her finish before starting again because he didn’t want to mess up, he wanted to know what she would look like just as much as she did.

When it came to Emery’s chest she felt a little self-conscious; Roman was looking at her chest and indirectly touching it. It made her wish that she had left her room with a mover covering shirt on than just a tank top paired with sleeping pants. “If your concentration is any indication, I’d like to think that it’ll look just right. Besides, Atrian birthmarks are always beautiful. They have a natural beauty to them and it’s nice seeing so many different patterns.”

Roman smirked at her and pulled the brush away from her skin, leaving it cool to the touch as the paint slowly dried matte. The pallet and brush were set down on the table beside them and that sensation of self-consciousness came back. “You look beautiful.” His words made Emery’s cheeks flush a shade of pink and she had to look away, stealing a small look toward him afterwards, “You think so?”

His hand rested on hers and she noticed just how warm he was, how soft his hand was and how strong the muscles there were as well. It must be where his skin could drink in the oxygen and absorb the water in the air. She spread her fingers so that his fell in between and then tightened them again so they were locked, “Can I see?” The words took a moment to register in Roman’s head before he nodded, not really sure how she would be able to look until she passed the phone to him. Emery grinned at him and shrugged, “Take a picture, I don’t want to go in the house just yet.”

He looked over the device for a moment before finding the camera and lifting it up to take her picture, a soft blue flash coming over them before her smiling face was left on the screen. When he gave her phone back Emery looked down and chuckled at the picture. It did look like paint had been dripped all over her but she liked it, especially how he had given her his four dots under her eye. The paint was clearly a lot darker on her skin than the tattoo like marks on Roman’s but she liked how it looked. “I like it, it’s nice.”

Roman had bent in closer to see the picture as well, which brought his slightly warmer skin against her knee for a moment. When she had looked up though, he didn’t back away and she was automatically caught in the blue ring of his eyes, absorbed in the little grey and green specks. They were silent for what felt like years, just staring at each other before they met in the middle, a short and soft kiss. It was unexpected but clearly wanted because when he pulled back, Emery leaned in again and kissed him a little more firmly and then her hands were in thick, course hair.

It didn’t go much further than that before they were both sitting back with slow and deliberate breaths, and then they were laughing because Emery had smudged paint on his face and her fake Atrian marks were smudged on her skin. You could say that Roman had met her many times a week at the shed after that.


End file.
